Always and Forever
by eael
Summary: Joey and Lauren have been going from strength to strength but will an unexpected event change life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is a story that I hope you will love. Once again it is a Lauren/Joey fic as I really do love this couple and think they are so cute together cannot wait for the reunion. So please can you review as I really want to know what you think.**

I will love you forever

It was a nice sunny day in walford and so far the year had been an eventful one. Lauren Branning was sat in her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend/cousin Joey. Most people had been very supportive over their relationship saying things like you can't help who you fall in love with. Surprisingly even her dad had been supportive over it in the end. Max thought Joey was a nice young lad and so much better than peter beale. Lauren looked around and she saw Joey coming down the stairs. "Joey, do you know next week" Lauren whispered to him "Yes gorgeous I do know next week aka your 19th bday" Joey whispered back "Well I was thinking that I don't really want" Lauren was cut off mid sentence as she felt Joeys lips touch hers lightly. Just as things were starting to heat up between the two they heard a slight cough. They broke apart to come face to face with Alice. Alice was Joey's younger sibling and was the one that supported them from the word go and managed to convince everyone that they should be together. Joey and Laurens apartment was too big so Alice lived there as well. "You have a bedroom for that" Alice said all of them laughing " well you know Alice I have work later and I won't be able to see you two till I get home" Joey said smirking. Joey worked at the r&r and had to do plenty of shifts to earn money. Alice also contributed and that way there was just enough. Lauren was also starting art collage very soon.

Time passed and soon enough Joey left for work. On his way he passed Lucy Beale his ex and Laurens ex. Ever since she knew about them she had been trying to split them up. Without success. But what Joey didn't notice was the evil glint in her eye and the box of matches in her hand.

Lauren and Alice watched several films before heading up to get an early night at 10oclock.

At about 11oclock Tanya and Max were driving down the road when they noticed the burning building. By this time it had attracted quite a crowd, none of them thinking to get Joey." Oi fatboy, Go get Joey" Max Said

Joey had just come on his break when he saw Fatboy rushing towards him "It's Lauren and Alice there's a fire" Was all he heard before racing of. As he approached the house he saw the full extent of the fire and he knew there and then he could lose both of them. Max lunged forward to try and stop him but Joey was off into the flames...

**Please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's Pov

I crept through the burning building desperately trying to find them both before it was too late. Only problem was I could only carry one of them anyway. As I was trying to decide where to go next the ceiling collapsed near Alice's room. All around me there was smoke but somehow I managed to feel my way into Laurens room. As I got nearer I could hear crying. Only it was not crying she was shouting; shouting for me.

"Lauren can you hear me, I'm here come here" I shouted

"Joey, I'm stuck please"

I turned around and Lauren was stuck on the floor her left leg trapped under one of the roofs beams. The wood not far away from the fire itself. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. Quickly I ran towards her and started desperately pulling at the wood but it was stuck firmly in the ground.

"Look Joey we are both going to die if you don't get out of here but I want you to know I love"

She was cut off by the fact that I had managed to lift the wood just enough for her to get out. We then made a run for it; we were inches away from the door when I felt a sharp pain go through me. I just stood there and was bought back to my senses when Jai grabbed me and Abi screamed at me to roll.

Lauren's Pov

Me and Joey were safe however Alice wasn't. I could see Joey in the corner of my eye starting to run back towards the house. I turned around and there she was lying on the floor unconscious. "Joey" I screamed he turned around took one look at Alice and fell to his knees.

**Hope u like reviews please**


End file.
